The seance
by Macha priestess
Summary: A story about a group of girls who make a serious mistake and fiddle around with the wrong dimension
1. The song

Creepy song

He's coming tonight

Tonight he will come

My love, he is coming

At dawn's first light

Death, it comes swiftly

To those who don't fight

But life, it continues

Even in the night

The girl, she is waiting,

The key in her hand

Her eyes not yet open

To the new plan

The girl, her eyes will dim,

The pain intense

My love will be laughing

The girl under sand


	2. Why Me?

Chapter 1

Cali POV

"Come on Cali, just this once?"

"NO Carma, I can't, not even for you. I completely refuse to do another séance."

"But I can't stop thinking about it, and you know that that girl was real!"

"That was not real, that was you going insane off of Altoids."

"CAAAAAAAAAAAALIIIIIIII"

In case you had not yet gathered, my name is Cali. A few months ago, I let my friends talk me into doing a séance. "It'll be fun Cali!", "It won't work, we are just gonna do it for kicks!", "It's harmless, Cali, harmless!" Yeah. Riiiight. Tell that to my nerves, I swear they haven't been the same since.

Nothing that bad happened when we first did that séance, I guess, but after we thought that it had ended some seriously odd things started happening. For example: all five of us started having weird dreams (if you were wondering who "we" are, we are Cali, Carmen, Brandi, Mathesba (Mattie), and Naima) involving a girl…… always the same girl…, and then another friend, Brigitte, came to school with deep circles under her eyes, telling a tale of a gray man with a knife. Suffice to say, we were very freaked out, but then winter break came and went, and it all stopped. Well, it stopped for everyone else but Gitta and me, we keep having dreams with a weird song and a girl with red hair screaming.

Anyway, after that little experience, I refuse to do another séance.

"Cal, I think that we have to do another one", Gitta said quietly.

Jolted out of my thoughts, I did a double take and looked at Gitta. As I did so, I realized that it was the first real time looking at her since break, and I was not pleased to see that her hair was lank, she had dark circles under her eyes, and she looked at least ten pounds lighter. Suddenly I felt bad; she looked as bad as I did.

"Fine", I said. "But ONLY because Gitta and I look like the living dead. Maybe this will help."

"EEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

"OMG! This is gonna be, like, SOOOO fun!"

Eurgh. Why am I friends with these lunatics?


	3. A not that quick recap of how this began

Chapter 2

Gitta POV

Dear dear dear. These people, my "friends", are driving me insane. Me grandmam is a very superstitious Celt, and she always told me stories about what happened to people that messed about in the "other dimension." I never really believed them at all, but I most certainly do now. Y'see, about two months ago my friends and I did a "fake" séance. It was supposed to be just for laughs, but it didn't exactly go as planned. During lunch period on a Monday we sat in a circle around, of all things, an opened water bottle. I'm not exactly sure what the logic behind that was, but it apparently was supposed to help us connect with the spirit world. We all closed our eyes, and the girl that was supposed to be the medium, Brandi, started talking quietly,

"We are going to attempt to call the spirit of my aunt, Louise Michael Anns. Okay then…… Louise? Louise Anns? Auntie? If you are there, please send a sign."

And right as she said that, a tremor went around the circle. Something strange seemed to have happened with Cali, and she squeezed Carma's hand. I opened one eye to look over at her, and that was my first mistake. Her head was back, and she was muttering indistinctly. Brandi, attempting to regain control of her séance quickly said,

"Very funny Cali, now seriously. Auntie? Are you there?"

This time Cali's muttering was not indistinct at all, "Why is it that those left behind are so eager to disturb those of us that are at rest? I lived past my borrowed time, and now I am resting, and my own NEICE cannot respect that?"

Brandi by this point no longer looked serene, but scared.

"Um, guys?" Naima's shaking voice reached me, "I Don't think Cali's okay!"

By this point everybody but Mattie had their eyes open, and we were all staring at Cali in horror. Brandi, being Brandi, did not do the logical thing and figure out a way to keep Cali okay, and instead broke the circle. She pulled her hands out of the circle.

_Rule one of séances:_

_NEVER EVER EVER BREAK THE CIRCLE!!_

I think that everyone involved knew that this was the wrong thing to do. Cali's eyes opened wide, and we all saw that the pupils had dilated so much that they were nearly invisible. I then made my second mistake. I ran over and grabbed both of her arms, forcing her to look at me. Suddenly several images banged into my mind; _A screaming girl with hair as red as blood, confused images, like I was running, A grey man that was holding a long wicked looking knife, terror as a knife glinted in sunlight, a tiny little girl tied to an altar, a woman on a black horse…._ And then I felt like I was falling and I was staring into Cali's eyes, which were back to normal and terrified. We stared at each other for a moment, and then our senses returned. Our friend were flipping out.

"OMG guys, you were scary!"

"We shook you but you had seized up!"

And then, of course, Brandi had to get her two bits in,

"What the heck did you think you were doing? Interfering in a séance where _I _was the medium?"

We both turned and stared at her in such obvious disbelief that she blushed.

"Sorry, I…. I just….. I-I-I…" she stuttered herself into submission.

"What did you see?" Naima whispered.

Cali and I stared at each other for a moment, and then I saw something in the depths of her eyes.

"I think- I think that that was a really bad idea, guys" I whispered. "I saw a girl screaming, people running, and a psycho with a sword.."

"WHAT???!!?!?!"

"Naw, you trippin' girl, you just imagining things."

"No, Mattie, I'm serious, I am NOT tripping, and I was not imagining things!" I replied to all of them, a bit irritated, not to mention shaken by what I had just seen. Looking over at Naima, I saw that she had her arms wrapped around herself, and she was shaking.

"This is really not good guys…. According to ghost stories, breaking the circle during a séance opens the door to a dimension. It is almost always followed by some crazy ethereal being busting out and chasing the person that set it free." That was Mattie. She only ever talks like she is still living on the street when she is terrified, the rest of the time she is just a bookish know-it-all.

"Wait a sec, are you saying that _I _am going to get chased by a psycho? How is that fair, I mean.."

"Brandi you idiot, you did three things that are all really bad: a) you talked us into having a séance, b) you didn't take Cali seriously when she was starting to get weird, and c) YOU are the one that broke the circle." Mattie is really a know-it-all sometimes….

"Anyway, what we really need to be worried about is Cali."

"What? Why Cali?"

This time I chipped in, "Because she hasn't moved a bit since we broke the circle, except to start humming!"

Carma jumped up, "I'll go find the nurse!"

A few minutes of general pandemonium I realized that Cali had slung her backpack over her shoulder and started wandering down the hall humming. As I slung mine over my shoulder and ran after her I realized that I did not recognize the tune, nor it seemed, did she. It sounded quite like she was just repeating, "He's coming tonight" again and again…

Yeah, bear with me, it will be continued


End file.
